Tris' Sick Day
by macytayyy
Summary: Tris has taken on too much. What happens when she gets sick? How will Four take care of her?
1. Chapter 1

**First Divergent Trilogy Fanfiction! Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy, any of the characters, or any settings that seem familiar!**

 **Relax, read, and review!**

 **IMPORTANT! **NO WAR TAKES PLACE 2 YEARS AFTER TRIS' INITIATION. TRIS AND TOBIAS LIVE TOGETHER.****

"Tris. Time to wake up." I hear Tobias' voice call me from sleep, feel his warm hand gently caressing my hair.

"No." I mumble, "I don't wanna." Truly, I didn't. I had been training the initiates with Tobias during the day, and working extra shifts in the tattoo parlor late at night.

He chuckles and his hand moves to touch my cheek. Immediately, he withdraws his hand, "Tris. You're burning up."

"Huh." is my only reply.

"Tris…" he scolds gently, "look at me, please."

I peel my heavy eyelids open and look up into his endless blue orbs.

"When was the last time you slept properly? Like, longer than four hours?"

I closed my eyes to think about it.

"If you have to think about it, then it's clearly been too long. You're staying home for the next few days to get some rest." then he added, "and to let me take care of you."

"But Tobias…" I whined, "I feel fine."

"Uh huh. Sure. I'm going to go call Zeke."

"Tobiiiias!" I insisted as I sat up, "I'm _fine._ " but he was already gone. I heard his voice from the kitchen, talking on his phone.

I groan, falling onto my back. _Wrong choice!_ I thought as I bolted up, threw off my covers, and raced into the bathroom. I had just enough time to throw up the toilet seat before last night's dinner came up for a reappearance.

I felt hands pull back my hair and rubbing my back as I gripped the toilet seat, my breath coming in dry heaves.

Once I was finished, I collapsed back into Tobias' arms. I expected a few words of comfort, or something, encouraging, but all I got from my boyfriend was a "Will you let me take care of you now?"

 **This chapter is just a setup for future chapters! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back at it with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one! I only uploaded this yesterday and I've already got 2 reviews, 5 followers, and 129 views! Thank you so much, guys! Thank you to** **Charms22** **and** **TogetherWeCanFly** **for reviewing! And Casey8686, Charms22, Filipinagirl04, Reader290, and TogetherWeCanFly for following this story, and to Charms22, Reader290, and  31 for favoriting! **

**You don't know how much it means to me when I see that people are enjoying the content that I put out!**

 **Also, I'm currently accepting Beta requests, so if you need me to edit any of your stories, I would be happy to! I'm currently pursuing a career in editing and I would love to start with some of my favorite people! PM me if you have any questions! Now... on to the story!**

 **And as always... RELAX, READ, and REVIEW!**

* * *

 _recap..._

 _I bolted up, threw off my covers, and raced into the bathroom. I had just enough time to throw up the toilet seat before last night's dinner came up for a reappearance._

I felt hands pull back my hair and rubbing my back as I gripped the toilet seat, my breath coming in dry heaves.

Once I was finished, I collapsed back into Tobias' arms. I expected a few words of comfort, or at least something encouraging, but all I got from my boyfriend was a "Will you let me take care of you now?"

I glared at him, not saying a word, and made to get up and get back in bed, but Tobias' scooped me up in his arms and carried me to bed, despite my protest. He laid me down on my bed, drew up the covers, and kissed my forehead.

I glared at him all the while. As he withdrew his face from mine, he chuckled, seeing my expression. "You're cute when you're angry for no reason."

This just made me even angrier. I turned on my side, away from him, and closed my eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving."

I didn't want him to leave though. "Tobias." My voice was raspy.

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay with me?"

I could hear the smile in his next words, even though I couldn't see him, "Of course." I hear his feet hit the ground with each step he took, and as he drew near the bed, I looked up at him, "You're not going into work today, either, are you?"

He smiled, "Nope. I'm just going to take care of my sick girlfriend."

Then it was my turn to smile. I cuddled up next to him, resting my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close.

I guess being sick isn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Was going to end it here, but why? Let's keep going…**

* * *

 _I was running. Tobias was by my side. Our steps were in perfect synchronization. I turned to look at him, and suddenly, he wasn't there anymore._

" _Tobias?" I asked._

 _No reply._ Where did he go?

 _Cold metal pressed against my temple. I felt the unmistakable shape of the barrel of a gun. "Move and he dies." The gun moved. My eyes, being the only part of my body that would move, followed the gun as it aimed at my boyfriend, strapped to a chair._

 _My mind was wiped clean. Suddenly, I couldn't remember anything, only that I had to free my boyfriend from the chair. I took a step forward, and my thoughts came rushing back._

" _NO!" I tried to leap in front of the bullet to intercept it, but the aim flew true, sticking itself into the head of the one person I truly loved. "TOBIAS!"_

 _I collapsed in a heap on the ground, crying. Full on sobbing._

" _Tris… Tris!" Tobias' voice came into my head. "Tris… wake up! It's just a dream. It's not real!"_

I bolted straight up in my bed, my breathing heavy and labored. My eyes found endless blue ones, and I jumped at them, smacking into Tobias so hard that he fell back on the bed.

I gripped his shirt tightly in my hands, breathing in his familiar scent that I love so much. I knew that Tobias was alive, that everything that happened in that dream wasn't real. The only thing that was real was my tears. I didn't even know why I was crying anymore. Was is fear that it would someday come true? Relief that it wasn't true? I don't know. All I know is that I am thankful that Tobias is okay. And that's all that matters right now.

"Shhh. Hey, it's okay. I'm okay…" He stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth while whispering sweet nothings.

I nodded into his chest, and my eyes, feeling heavy, drifted closed, and I felt Tobias lay me back down, still cradling me, as I fell asleep again.

 **Question: does anyone know what Tris describes Tobias as smelling like? PM or review if you have the answer! I will reveal in the next chapter who is right and what the correct answer was!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! No one answered the question correctly, so I guess we'll just keep wondering for a few seconds! A bunch of you guys said what Tris' dad smells like, and also what Al smells like. You can keep guessing, or not, until at least one person gets it right! Now… onto the story!**

 **And I would like to give a HUGE thank you to AGrace234 for favoriting and following this story, adding me to their favorite authors' page, following me, and leaving a review!**

 **RELAX, READ, AND REVIEW!**

I woke late the next morning with Tobias' arm draped over my waist. I smiled, content with this moment, wishing it would last forever… except for the fact that my stomach was churning, my nose was blocked, making it hard to breathe, my head was pounding, my throat hurt, and I felt achy and hot all over.

"Good morning, beautiful." I hear Tobias' voice from behind me. I turn to face him.

"Morning." My voice was still raspy from coughing all night.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Eh… Not so good, really." I replied honestly.

"Wow. You really must be feeling bad, if you're admitting it."

I rolled my eyes at him but snuggled closer to him nonetheless. We laid like that for a few minutes before a knock on the door sounded through the whole apartment.

Tobias groaned, but got up reluctantly, to answer the door, pulling on a shirt as he walked out of our bedroom.

"Christina? What are you doing here?" Tobias greeted my fashion-loving best friend.

"Well… Zeke told me Tris was sick, so I wanted to stop by and check on her. Is now a bad time?"

"No… it's fine. Come on in." Tobias led Christina into our bedroom, and she came over and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Hey, Chris," I said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Not so great. Everywhere hurts."

She smiled gently, "Is there anything I can do for you? Get you anything?"

"Tea? Can you get some tea bags for me?"

"Of course! I would be happy to! I can go do that right now!"

She bounced off of the bed and raced out the door, shutting it behind her.

Tobias chuckled, coming over to the bed from where he was lounging against the wall. He placed a hand on my forehead, checking my temperature. "You still feel a little warm to me. Would you like to eat something?"

"I could try."

"How about I get you some soup? That sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," I replied.

He walked out of the room once more and I heard him rustling around in the kitchen, pulling things from the cabinet, opening and closing the fridge, and turning on the stove. I grabbed a book that was sitting on my bedside table, one called _Wuthering Heights._ I read a couple of chapters before Tobias came back into our room, asking me if I wanted to eat in bed or come into the living room.

"I'll come into the living room," I replied, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and climbing to my feet. Once in the living room, I plopped on the couch and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over my legs. I stared at the wall for a couple of minutes until Tobias came into the room with a bowl of soup cradled in his hands.

"Here you go." He said, settling the bowl in my outstretched palms. I grabbed the spoon that was resting inside and took a sip of the broth.

"Delicious." I remarked, "Is this an Abnegation recipe?"

He smiled, "I thought you would like it."

"I love you," I said with a smile.

"Are you talking to the soup? Or me?" He chuckled softly, shaking his head, then added in a low mutter, "I do all these things for her, and yet, she still loves her food more than me."

"Come here." I laughed.

He came closer, and I leaned in to kiss him, then at the last minute, slapped him softly but still hard enough to hurt- and said, "That's for assuming that I love food more than you." And then I drew him in and kissed him on the cheek, "And that's for how much I love you."

"I think if you love me you should kiss me on the lips." He pouted.

"I'm not going to kiss you on the lips because I love you so much that I don't want you to get sick."

"Fine." He fake-pouted, sitting next to me on the couch and flipping on the television. He flipped through a few channels until he found one he liked. I didn't know what it was, but it looked interesting enough. I leaned into Tobias's side, finished my soup, leaned forward to set the bowl on the coffee table, and then fell back into his arms. We watched the show for about ten minutes before my eyelids started to get heavy. I tried to fight it, but eventually, my exhausted body won the battle and I succumbed to unconsciousness.

 **A/N: I'm actually reading** _ **Wuthering Heights**_ **by Emily Brontë. Such a good book! I highly recommend it. If you have any books that you think I should read, please leave a review or PM me… I always love book recommendations!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And a huge thanks to biancalovestoread for the AMAZING book recommendation of _The 5th Wave._ I just got it and I've already read half the book! I love it! Remember to always leave book recommendations and to RELAX, READ, and REVIEW! **

**Four's P.O.V. (heh heh… see what I did there? Chapter** ** _FOUR_** **,** ** _FOUR's_** **POV… ;) okay... bye.**

Once Tris fell asleep, I gathered her into my arms and carried her to our bed. I set her head down on the pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Stepping silently out of the room, I closed the door to our bedroom and left the apartment, heading to Zeke's.

Passing the pit, I saw Christina, just leaving a store, her arms loaded with shopping bags.

"Four!" she yelled, hurrying over to me.

"What's up, Christina?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just got the tea that Tris asked for. Oh, and a couple of other things." She showed me her right arm, which had four rather large bags on it. "Is it okay if I go over there now to put this stuff away?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. The doors unlocked." I said as Christina started to head back in the direction in which I had just come from.

"See you later!" She called over her shoulder.

I smiled, shaking my head at her excessiveness to shop and continued walking to Zeke's apartment, which he shared with Shauna.

I knocked on the door once I got there, yelling, "ZEKE! It's Four!"

"COME IN!" He replied.

I turned the doorknob and walked inside. I was greeted by the sight of Zeke on the couch watching TV.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"I just wanted to check on how the initiates were doing."

"Oh, they're doing fine. Wondering where their favorite initiates are, though. They just finished up with guns and are moving on to hand-to-hand combat. Not a bad bunch of fighters."

"Yeah. They're an okay set this year. Who do you think will get cut?"

"I dunno. They're all pretty great as to what I've seen. That girl with the auburn-ish hair, I think her name was… Grace? Maybe her. Or the boy with the blue hair, Damien, him too. They're good, just not good enough."

"Those were the two I thought as well."

"Do you think Tris will be able to train the initiates again soon?"

"I think so. Maybe just a few more days. I suppose she will be able to start training again next week. Can you handle them until then?"

"Yeah. No problem. I got you covered, man."

"Thanks again, Zeke. I owe you one."

Just then, my pocket vibrated, signaling that someone was trying to call me on my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw the caller I.D. said 'Christina'.

 _Christina?_ I thought, _What does she want?_

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Four? You need to come to your place. I… just come quick." The line went dead.

I turned to my best friend, "Chris just called. Said I'm needed back at my apartment. I don't know why. It sounded bad. Will you come, too?"

He climbed to his feet and followed me out of his apartment. We raced back to mine, running through the door which was wide open. Christina stood in the middle of my living room. Shock evident on her face.

 **dun dun duuunnnn! What's going to happen?**


	5. Profile Change

**Hey guys! This isn't an update of a story, just an update on ME! I will be changing my username from** **UnderwaterPercabeth** **to m** **acytayyy**

 **Love you lots!**

 **BBBYYYYYYEEEE!**

 _ **macy**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How've you been? I'm so sorry I forgot to update yesterday! I was super busy and just totally forgot. YIKES! By the way, I leave for camp really soon and so I don't know if I'll be able to update that much. :( I know for a fact I won't be able to update from July 31 through August 5th as I am away with no WIFI and no laptop... bummer. Sorry! I'll try to get as many chapters up as possible between now and the time I leave. Anyway... RELAX, READ, and REVIEW!**

 _Just then, my pocket vibrated, signaling that someone was trying to call me on my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw the caller I.D. said 'Christina'._

 _Christina? I thought, What does she want?_

" _Hello?" I asked into the phone._

" _Four? You need to come to your place. I… just come quick." The line went dead._

 _I turned to my best friend, "Chris just called. Said I'm needed back at my apartment. I don't know why. It sounded bad. Will you come, too?"_

 _He climbed to his feet and followed me out of his apartment. We raced back to mine, running through the door which was wide open. Christina stood in the middle of my living room. Shock evident on her face._

My apartment looked…. Completely normal. Nothing was wrong. But then… why did she look so spooked?

"Christina. What. Happened?"

"I don't know… I mean, I came here and I went into Tris's room and she… she's gone! She's just not here!"

The blood drained from my face. "Tris?!" I yelled. "Tris!"

"Four… just stop. She's not here. We have to search elsewhere."

"Zeke. Find Uriah and Marlene, Shauna and Will. We need to find Tris. I'm going to run to the Control Room. See if I can find anything. Christina- you go with Zeke. Meet me with the others in the Control Room."

Zeke and Christina rushed out of my apartment and turned to the left. I followed them out, but turned to the right, and raced to the Control Room.

I flicked the switch that controlled all of the computers and they all flickered to life. I went back to a few hours, where I am seen locking my apartment as I leave. I fast forward to about forty-five minutes later when a figure walks down our hallway. This is not uncommon, as many Dauntless live near Tris and I. The only odd thing is that they are wearing a mask over their face, and they stop at my door, grab something from their pockets and pick the lock on our door. They ease open the door and walk inside. As there aren't any cameras in the apartments, I can't see what is happening inside.

I am sitting, watching the monitor when behind me, the door opens. I spin around, poised to attack because of how scared I am for Tris' safety.

"Whoa, Four, it's just us," Zeke says, his hands raised in surrender.

I breathe a sigh of relief, "I think I found it." I glance at the monitor, where the hallway is just a few Dauntless walking down the hallway, holding hands and talking. My heart wrenches. _This is what Tris and I would be doing now. If she was okay…_

Zeke comes to my side and places his hand on my shoulder, "We'll find her, man. We won't stop until she's safe."

I smile gratefully at the six, "Thank you." They all nod in recognition.

I turn to the computer. "There!" The mask is off of our mystery suspect as he carries an unconscious Tris out of our apartment.

Christina gasps and Will places his hand over his mouth. "Peter." Uriah, Christina, and Will say together.

My vision turns red at the edges. "I'm going to _kill_ him." My hands are clenched into fists at my side. I turn on my heel and march out of the room, heading to Max's office.

* * *

"Max," I say, knocking roughly on his door.

"Come in." I turn to my friends, who had followed me.

"I'll be right back. Stay here. I'll need your help."

"Of course." Shauna says, "We'll be here."

I smile, then turn the doorknob and walk in.

"Four!" Max greets, "How are you? Are you here to accept the job offer of being a leader?"

I scoff, "You know that's not going to happen. And I'm not here about that. I'm here about Tris." I pause, letting the information sink in, then barrel forward, "I was at a friends apartment today, and Christina Kravitz* was dropping something off when she realized Tris was missing. She immediately called me, and I looked at the monitors in the Control Room. A figure is seen walking out of my apartment with Tris. This figure is Peter Hayes. I need the address of his apartment."

"Of course, Four." He reached into a drawer under his desk and withdrew a large binder. He flipped to the 'H' tab and found 'Peter Hayes'. "Room 326B."

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder, shutting the door behind me as I stepped out. I turned to my friends, "326B. Let's go find my girlfriend."

 ***It never says what Christina's actual last name is, so I thought that using the actor who played Christina in the movies (Zoe Kravitz) would be a cool idea.**


End file.
